Earth God Slayer Magic (Malek)
Earth God Slayer Magic (大地の滅神魔導士, Daichi no Metsujin Madoshi) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and God Slayer Magic that utilizes earth. The only known user for this type of magic is Hatsumi. Description Earth God Slayer Magic allows the user to incorporate the element of earth into their body, thus gaining exclusive characteristics which are commonly associated with the ones who had hewn the earth with their bare hands. The user is able to produce black forms of earth energy which can be used for means of offense and defense. Notably, the defense of this particular magic is weaker than it's offense, but can withstand powerful attacks from other God Slayers, particularly Water God Slayers. Also, just like Earth Dragon Slayers, they can consume their respective element to replenish their energy, which even includes attacks from enemies. However, although Earth God Slayers are stronger than Dragon Slayers, they are unable to blocks attacks that combine both forms of magic. Just like any type of slayer magic, Earth God Slayers are capable of producing, manifesting and materializing earth from their body in any way possible; possessing absolute dominance over this particular element, as they are capable of using it in any way possible to affect their opponents. They can control their earth attributed abilities by combing it with any regular form of magic, such as Earth Magic and can utilize it to great effect. The user can control any of the earth based elements, including most solid objects, such as boulders, and are capable of causing tremors as well. The spells of Earth God Slayer Magic usually involve merging with all types of structures which are classified as "earth", and the user is capable of producing earth from their body and of manipulating it to attack their opponents. Spells Earth God's Bellow (土神の怒号, Dojin no Dogō): Earth God's Bellow is a Earth God Slayer Magic Spell. The Earth God Slayer's exclusive Bellow, incorporating the element of earth. It shares a similar resemblance to Earth Dragon's Roar, where the user inhales in a powerful maelstrom of dirt and sharp rocks that are quickly consumed by the user. After this, their lungs mixes it and uses up the gathered earth, allowing the user to begin charging it up for a few moments shortly before releasing it. Depending how long the user charges their attack determines how powerful the blast is and how long it will travel. Once the user unleashes their attack a massive maelstrom is blown towards the chosen target, having enough power to shred a human being into pieces, level half a village, destroy building instantly, and shatter parts of a mountain. If any earth based material is caught in the last, it is sucked up, and used in making the attack stronger. The attack is shot towards the intended target as a straight line, almost as if it was a laser, which can leave a crack across any terrain. If struck, the target is hit with tremendous power; so much, in fact, that it can shatter even the strongest of defenses, and such magical barriers have proven futile against this attack.. Nearby enemies are forcibly pushed to the ground by the tornado's sheer counter-clockwise wind power. The wind is categorized as a high leveled hurricane throwing small knives that can pierce the opponent, slicing the foe's body away, and even if they survive it, the chances of them surviving are very low. Earth God's Bellow is capable of shredding a Earth Dragon's Roar almost instantly,but Kiyoko Dragoon has shown to counter such attack, and even surviving the blast head on, while suffering few scratches. *'Tremor of the Earth God' (土神の震え , Dojin no Furue): The user charges a high amount of their magical energy, causing a yellow aura to engulf around their body, which in turn causes the ground around them to shake. Afterwards, the user raises one hand upward and directs it forward, causing a massive amount of sharp pillared rocks to stick up out of the ground. These sharp pillars rush toward the target and strike them with a vicious uppercut, almost like a punch, however, if the opponent is struck with full force they could be ripped in half. The attack is also unblock-able, but can be evaded. The attack is relatively weak to any ice base attack that target the ground around it, thus it can be stopped, or in this case, frozen. Eagle, an Ice Dragon Slayer was able to freeze the attack by using a typical Ice Magic attack, which was Ice Crack, which was also fused with his Dragon Slayer Magic. However, the after attack is it's tremor, where a crack quickly follows causing a pillar to rise out pummeling the foe with blunt force. *'Earth God's Mudslide' (土神の泥流, Dojin no Deiryū): Mudslide of the Earth God is a very weak offensive magic spell, thus the weakest of all Earth God spells, but serves a purpose in successfully trapping the enemy. Still, it is capable of damaging surrounding areas. This spell allows the user to manipulate the terrain around them, including it's movement. While performing this spell the user punches the ground with a high amount of force that cause ripples in the ground, instead of the usual cracks. The ripples also causes shock-waves in the air, temporarily disabling all air based attacks, giving the user enough time to drain energy from earth into their bodies. Once the user have successfully taken in earth energy, the user raises both hands and pushes them forward causing a wave of mud to suddenly appear. The wave can move as however the user wants it, being like a regular wave, or an underground wave softening the terrain around the target's feet. Afterward, the wave hits the target, hardening on impact, granting the user enough time to deliver a finishing blow. It is also a perfect spell for camouflage, which is seen when the caster simultaneously uses Earth God's Hidden Body. Regardless, this spell is hardly used anymore, because of it's weakness. *'Earth God's Crushing Fist' (土神の拳破砕, Dojin no Ken Hasai): Earth God's Crushing Fist is one of the most dangerous and strongest of Earth God Slayer Magic. It is categorized as one of the three distinctive melee-based attacks, since there are three subtype attacks that involves combat, serving as three of the strongest Earth God Slayer attacks. The user slams his/her hands together, one in open palm, and the second hand as a fist. This forces the fist hand to become entirely covered with igneous rock, and start charging his attack. The palm begins to charge as well, and is used to blast the user forward with incredible speed. Also, the igneous rock formed hand is larger than a normal arm as well, thus extending the arm's length, giving the user a longer reach to hit a target who is farther away. The attack is hard to evade and dodge for two reasons, one because if the user misses, he/she quickly closes their palm into a fist and covers it with igneous rock, allowing a much more stronger blow to be dealt, even stronger than the hand used to punch first. The second reason is because the user is granted enhanced speed and enhanced strength, regardless of the user having those abilities. While it can be blocked, the target can be gravely injured, as chances of being killed are still slow. The punch can deflect projectiles, and is strong enough to shatter certain magical barriers, even Water-based barriers. Sometimes the user will also punch the ground, causing a crack to knock the target of balance, granting the user a better chance to attack. *'Earth God's Dust Elbow' (土神のダスト肘, Dojin no Dasuto Hiji): Earth God's Dust elbow is a very strange, but peculiar spells of all Earth God Slayer Magic, since the user turns to dust during the use of this spell. Regardless, it is still very lethal since the blows are still solid, much to the fact the user is able to teleport and even temporarily merge with the Earth. *'Earth God's Smite': *'Earth God's Sandstorm' (土神の砂嵐, Dojin no Sunaarashi): God Slayer's Secret Art (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): *'Poseidon's Judgement' (ポセイドンのジャッジメント, Poseidon no Jajjimento): A particular magic spell of Earth God Slayer Magic when either combined or used above water. This is amongst one of the strongest spells known to Earth God Slayers, not only because of the damage they cause, but because of the destruction they leave in their path. Trivia Category:Godslayer Category:Slayer Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Malek Kriya Category:God Slayer Category:Lost Magic Category:Magic and Abilities